TGIF
by natsu-no-sora
Summary: When Misaki accidentally gulped down the boxes of juice she found in her boyfriend's fridge that apparently wasn't meant for her, things got really hot and... dirty.


**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**TGIF**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

As soon as the professor declared that the class was dismissed, Usui Takumi was already out of his chair. He was the first one out in the hallway, going ahead with everybody including the professor. He didn't care. He heard some of the girls calling after him, asking if he wanted to hang out with them. He pretended he didn't heard them as he walked briskly towards the gate.

It was humid Friday night and Misaki would come to his apartment to spend the weekend with him, just like any other weekends of their lives since they went to separate schools: him in Tokyo Medical and Dental University attending a premedical program, while his girlfriend was admitted in University of Tokyo. Although their respective universities were in the same location, they hardly met throughout the weekdays.

And since that day was Friday, his professor took the opportunity to extend the class for another hour, finishing all the remaining topics in their lesson about the human heart.

Takumi hardly listened to the lecture. He was busy worrying about Misaki. She was surely in his apartment by now. Not that he was worried about her waiting outside; he had given her a copy of his apartment's keycard. He was deathly worried about her getting hungry and starting to cook by herself in his kitchen and then accidentally sending his house, including herself to the fires of hell.

So this guy was practically flying just to get back to his apartment as soon as possible.

He felt a silly relief when he saw the building still intact and wasn't engulfed in flames. He went into the elevator, smiling as he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend. His smile widened when he opened the door to his unit and saw the shoes Misaki normally wore to school on his shoe rack. So she went straight here without stopping by at her own house.

"I'm home," he called out.

No one answered, which was unusual because Misaki always answer. Depending on her mood, it may be a simple "Welcome back" or a choking hug or a wet kiss or a kick to his gut.

Takumi walked the short hallway towards the living room. The lights were out but he saw his girlfriend's bag and some books on the couch. The pastel pink cardigan he gave to her last Christmas was scattered on the floor. He took it and put it away, wondering where she was. He went to dining room hoping to find her there but... Nope, she wasn't there. He dreadfully went to kitchen, half-expecting her to be lying unconscious on the floor, dying of food poisoning. Another silly relief flooded through him when he found the kitchen empty. He was about to turn around to look in his bedroom when something caught his eyes.

The trash bin was overflowing with white juice boxes he painfully recognized. He quickly opened the fridge and saw that the two unlabeled boxes he received the other day from his crazy old grandfather all the way from England were ripped open. Each box contained a dozen of that particular juice and apparently, one of them was empty while the other one barely have four.

Takumi looked at the trash bin again and weakly face-palmed, mentally slapping himself for not throwing out the disgusting juice earlier that day. Now his girlfriend had gulped them all...

_Shit,_ he cursed.

"Misaki, where are you?" He called out as he pushed his bedroom door open. The lights were on and his bed was a mess. Several strands of raven hair were stuck on the pillows. Her iPhone was lying on the side table. "Where is she?" He mumbled to himself.

Then he heard the shower running furiously in the bathroom.

"Misa-chan? Are you in there? I'm home," he said as he knocked.

"Go away!" Was her muffled reply from the other side of the door.

"What?" He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No," she cried. "Leave me alone."

Takumi grabbed the doorknob, glad that she forgot to lock it. _Courtesy be damned_, he thought and pushed the door open.

He found his girlfriend in the bathtub under the full-on blast of the shower, fully clothed with her socks still on, miserably curled up and hugging her knees against her chest. She was completely doused. Her white blouse was thoroughly soaked he could clearly see the black bra she was wearing underneath.

"Misaki, what the hell are you doing?!" Takumi rushed over her and tried to pull her out of the freezing water. But before he could touch her, she cowered further into the corner like a cornered cat.

"No, no, no. Please, don't touch me," she pleaded. Her face was red despite the cold shower.

"Oh, babe..." he breathed, "What's wrong? Come on, tell me." Though he got a good hunch of what was happening to his innocent girlfriend after seeing all the juice boxes she chugged down in the trash bin, he still asked. He squatted on the floor, trying to catch a look on her face.

"I..."

"Yeah?" He prompted.

"I feel so weird."

Takumi gulped nervously. "Weird in what way?" He asked cautiously.

Misaki bit her lower lip and looked at him with amber eyes burning in lust. "... Like I want to bite you."

_Uh-oh._ "You want to... bite me?"

Her eyes went blank, dazed. "And kiss you. And strip your clothes off and..."

_And basically fuck the lights out of me_, Takumi added in his mind.

She groaned and pressed her forehead on her knees. "I feel so warm inside, like I'm having a fever or something. And I can't... Ugh, I don't want to feel this."

Takumi rubbed his eye and mentally punched his grandfather in the face.

"I think I'm gonna spend the whole night cooling my head under the shower," she mumbled helplessly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me."

"I do," he said, as a matter-of-fact.

Misaki looked up to him, her eyes were still hazy with lust and her skin was emitting heat that seemed to tickle him. "You do?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly. "You know the juice stacked up in my fridge you just drank?"

"Un," she nodded. "I got here after lunch because I didn't have any class this afternoon. I fell asleep and I got hungry when I woke up. You told me not to cook or touch anything flammable in the kitchen, so I didn't. But you don't have any instant noodles or bread or anything that doesn't require cooking so I looked in the fridge and I found those apple juices and next thing I knew, I almost drank them all." She smiled at him; a sly, sly smile that sent shivers down his spine. "It tasted so good."

"_God_..." he muttered, running his hand through his hair again. He looked at her deadly serious. "They weren't apple juices, my dear darling," he said. "Hate to break it to you, but they're _sex tonic_."

For the first time since she sat under the shower, Misaki uncurled herself and stared at her boyfriend in a mixture of horror, confusion and disbelief that could've been funny if only she wasn't feeling so dangerously hot.

"You've got to be kidding me..." she whispered.

Takumi shook his head remorsefully.

She blinked. "Sex tonic," she repeated in a hush voice as if trying to wrap her head around it. And then she was kneeling in the bathtub, gripping the marble rim with both hands. "Why the fuck do you have them in your fridge?!"

"It's my grandfather's idea," he answered calmly, scratching his nape. "The old man kept asking me if you're pregnant already and every time, I told him no. And then the other day, I received those tonic because apparently, he wanted to see a great-grandchild from me before he pass on to the next life. And he thought _I_ was having problems with getting you pregnant or something. As if," he scoffed disgustedly with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh no," Misaki hung from the bathtub like a lifeless body. "Doesn't it ever cross his mind that maybe I'm on pills or something?"

"No, obviously."

She shrunk back under the shower, resuming her position and letting the water pelt her again. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath. "So that's why I feel so hot and sensitive and aroused and..." She glanced back at him; hair dripping wet, clothes clinging onto her flushed skin, and looking like she was ready to devour him right then and there. "And now you added a psychological factor by letting me know that I just drank liters of fucking sex tonic. Oh my God, get out of here before my sex drive tells me to jump on you!"

"It's okay," he said, grinning like the cute pervert he was, "you can _always_ jump on me." He winked.

His intoxicated girlfriend perked up as if he'd just announced the most wonderful news ever. "Really? You won't mind?"

"Of course not. Why would I mind? You're my girlfriend, practically my _wife_ without the papers. Besides, it's not like we haven't done it yet –WHOA!"

Misaki _literally_ jumped on him and if she weighted anything more than a sack of rice, they could've tumbled over the floor. Takumi's arms automatically circle-locked her waist to keep her from falling. Though with her legs boldly wrapped around him, he didn't need to.

Misaki hooked her slim arms around his neck, pulling him against her wet body. Despite being under the shower for God knows how long, she was burning. Almost too hot to touch.

He laughed. "Easy there, babe. I'm not going to run –nnhh!"

And then she was kissing him with so much hunger his mind went momentarily brilliant white. She rolled her tongue on his bottom lip and lightly bit on it, prying his mouth open. A growl reverberated from the back of his throat as she pushed her tongue inside his mouth.

"Misa..." Takumi huffed, trying to keep up with her ravenous kissing while at the same time trying to keep his balance. "Wait, Misa-chan, we need to –ugh..."

His words turned into a useless gurgle as his girlfriend's sinful lips found its down, gliding along his jaw and licking the sensitive spot behind his ear. Her hot breath sent flares around his whole body.

"I want you," she whispered, almost moaning in his ear. "I want you, Takumi. So, so badly." She bit his ear hard enough to make him let out an unmanly yelp.

She giggled. Her hands started their sensual journey as she ran them through his hair, his neck and shoulder blades. Her beautiful amber eyes glinted as she bit her lip oh-so sexily, making his stomach twist with uncontrollable desire.

Takumi had never seen her like this. Sure they did a lots of sex before and he'd seen her sexually aroused many times, but his girlfriend was so shy that he needed to guide her, tell her when to relax, to breathe, to let go, and he had to keep control of himself because he always thought he might break her if he was too rough. Sometimes he was even wary of sucking her delicate skin, afraid that he might suck too hard and end up making her bleed to death.

Well, he could forget all about that now as he found himself pressed against the tiled wall under the cold shower with his girlfriend ravishing his lips. Her fingers pulled his necktie loose and threw it away with a flick of her hand. She found the buttons of his polo shirt and practically ripped it open. In a matter of seconds, he was half-naked. His blood seemed to run twice the speed of the normal blood circulation as her hands caressed his chest with all the love and passion she had for him.

Takumi couldn't take that much stimulation anymore, he needed to feel her too, or he'll go crazy. Breathing heavily and working with urgency, he slipped his hands under her blouse and yanked off the clasp of her bra. He held her tightly against him as he trailed hot open kisses down her throat while unbuttoning her blouse with one hand faster than he could possibly imagine.

Sometimes you would be surprised by your own sudden talent during the times like this.

Her blouse disappeared along with her bra. Her naked body stood glorious before him with beads of water running down her soft, creamy skin. Takumi's head hurt and his stomach knotted just by looking at her. He cupped her one breast and sucked on the other. He felt her squirm under his touch.

"T-that tickles," Misaki panted, not knowing whether to giggle or moan.

He switched position until she was on the verge of dying from absolute pleasure and desire.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, just like he did every time. It never ceased to make her tremble.

He had memorized every curve and every planes of her body from all those times they made love. He had a graphic map of her in his mind. Even if he went blind, he would still find his way. He knew the spot where she was the most ticklish. He knew she had a beautiful, strangely alluring mole between her breasts. He knew she loved it when he whispered sweet things in her ear.

Takumi just couldn't get enough of her.

Misaki moaned his name like she was singing an unknown lullaby as he kissed, licked and sucked every exposed skin. His hands were doing wonders on her body as if he was playing her favorite masterpiece on the piano.

"You're driving me insane," she panted, holding on to his shoulder and gripping a handful of his hair.

"And you're pushing me to my limit," he breathed and bit down hard on her shoulder.

"Ah!" Pain and another streak of pleasure shot through her, making her knees wobble like jellies and her toes curl. "Oh, please," she begged in a voice she didn't even recognize. "Please, babe. I need you..." She felt so hot she might as well be in flames, and if she couldn't feel him within the next minute, she might crumble to ashes.

Takumi held her face close to his, their foreheads touching and their nose bumping. Through her fuzzy mind, she saw his sharp canines as he smiled at her seductively. He kissed her a little too roughly; lip, tongue and all, silently telling her that, yes, he needed her, too. So much that he couldn't think straight.

The water was cold, but it seemed to evaporate as it hit their sticky and overheated bodies.

Misaki blindly reached down his waist, hooked her finger in one of his pants' belt loops and pulled him closer, if that was even possible, given their bodies' zero distance. Her breasts were hard pressed against his bare chest and they were almost sharing the same frantic heartbeats. She fumbled to unbuckle his belt, desperate to take his pants off.

They gasped for air as they broke the searing kiss. Takumi tugged down the tiny zipper of her skirt, feeling the same desperation as his girlfriend. He used his toes to removed her socks and threw them somewhere across the bathroom.

Soon enough, the room was on fire as they both stood stark naked in the bathtub, doing what they normally do on his bed.

After rounds and rounds of letting off steam, when their hands were nothing but wrinkled folds of skin and when the clock said they were in the bathroom for three straight hours, Takumi turned off the shower and slipped into his bathrobe. He felt so refreshed. Tired and famished but amazingly refreshed. Like he just stepped out of a revitalizing spa. He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

He took another one of the bathrobe, the smaller one he purposely bought for his girlfriend, and put it on her. He was grinning down at her as he dried her hair with a towel because her lips were contorted into one of her adorable pouts. Her skin was still warm but less flushed. She was gripping the front of his bathrobe, staring at him with big dilated eyes.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and led her out into his bedroom. He was thinking of something nice to eat after that long rough activity

"Do you want something to –Misa-chan?"

Misaki snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. She pressed her nose against his back and inhaled. "You smell so good..." she mumbled.

"What?" Takumi tried to turn but Misaki managed to push him and next thing he knew, he was lying flat on the bed.

His girlfriend straddled him, sitting on his abdomen. Something strong stir inside him as she flashed him a chilling coy smile.

He laughed and sighed amusedly. "Again?"

"Again," she grinned and hovered above him, supporting her body with her hands on either side of his head. The tonic was definitely still on the run in her system.

He swallowed at the sight of her breasts peeking out her robes. Her electrically charged eyes sent sharp stings in his blood and his body sung to life once again.

Misaki slowly glided her index finger from his lips, to his throat and chest while staring luscious down at him. Coherent thoughts left his mind as he undid the loose tie of her robes, excited to feel her again.

Misaki leaned over him and kissed him as if she'd never kissed him before, complete with exploding stars and whatnots.

Takumi fought back as he reached the insides of her robes and massaged her legs sensually that Misaki made a cute inaudible sound against his lips.

And all he could think was, _Thank God it's Friday_ because he was sure there's no way they could possibly get up properly the next morning.

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**20 July 2014**

**おわり**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Hello, Sora here!

Fanfiction currently held no rating appropriate for this, so I hereby declare this story as Rated S. (Call it Rated Sora, because it's too much for Rated T and too less for Rated M.) LOL. But I put it under M, just to be safe.

This is the first time I ever written something that is a few steps into the hentai zone. It made me nervous as fuck. I'm not like those awesome authors out there that can write heavenly sex scenes. I do not have enough knowledge regarding this matter so please don't expect too much.

Those "babe" parts are OOC, I know. But it just sounds so cute and sweet at the same time hot and sexy that I have to put it there.

Anyway, thanks for dropping by. I hope you like it.


End file.
